


Third Time's the Charm

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: Lucifer gave his heart once and was pushed away, he gave his heart again and ran away, and when he gave his heart a third time he was neither pushed nor did he run. Lucifer was able to stay with his third love and live happily ever after.*Ratings might change





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hades_the_Blingking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades_the_Blingking/gifts).



> This probably has a lot of grammar errors but I still hope you like it. <3

Lucifer, the first angel ever to be cast out of Heaven, is forced to spend the remainder of his existence on Earth. It angers him of course, but Lucifer was already given a threat that if he ever rebelled, his father would lock him up inside a dark cold prison at the bottom of Hell.

Since Lucifer prefers the green fields of Earth as opposed to an eternity as a prisoner in Hell, he chose not to start a fight. In truth, the only reason Lucifer dislikes being on Earth is because he has to live near the humans. He hates them. He knows what they will do to this planet, how they will destroy everything in sight and blame someone else for their sins. God is likely aware that this is true because he had created Hell specifically to house the souls of evil humans, while the souls of good humans get to live in Heaven.

Lucifer has strong doubts that a single human will die and be able to ascend to Heaven.

During his first few years as a fallen angel, Lucifer carves out a home in a cave and uses it to store numerous artifacts and precious objects. This is how Lucifer, who does not need to eat nor sleep, spends his days. He collects, and during one of his searches for something to keep inside his makeshift home, he encounters a human.

The human doesn't see him, so Lucifer spies on the young lad behind the bushes. Lucifer is massive in his true form, but to prevent Lucifer from melting the skin off of various Earth-bound creatures, God gave Lucifer a vessel. It's a man with blond hair and blue eyes, and Lucifer thinks his new face is ugly, but again he endures, and uses this tiny form to interact with animals and as stated, to spy on this unfamiliar human.

It takes a while for Lucifer to realize that this is the son of the first humans, Adam and Eve. Lucifer is shocked by how beautiful he looks. If not for his disdain for the young lad's species, he would've kidnapped him and kept him in his home. Even if the young lad starved to death, it is his soul that Lucifer is fascinated with, since it is so bright, so beautiful...

_...and pure._

Lucifer didn't think this would be possible.

The following days are spent spying on the young lad, whom he comes to know is Abel. Lucifer discovers that he is a second son and a gentle being. Lucifer once spotted Abel's older brother Cain and learned the man was the exact opposite, being mad with jealousy because God apparently liked Abel more. Lucifer does too, and feels Cain represents much of why Lucifer hates humans.

Eventually, Abel finds out that someone has been watching him (Lucifer blames a wayward bunny for that) and Lucifer gets caught while returning to the bushes. Abel spots him, waves to him, and asks to get to know him.

Lucifer stutters at first, and would rather stab Abel to death than befriend him. Sadly, Abel is a persistent kind of guy and literally begs to know who this stranger is. To his own astonishment, Lucifer falters and begins sharing tales with the human. Everyday they meet up, everyday they grow closer, and Lucifer's desire to kidnap Abel grows ever stronger.

Instead, Lucifer ends up rescuing Abel from a fatal injury caused by poor tree-climbing skills. If there's anything that Cain is better than Abel at, it's tree climbing. Due to their promise, Abel arrives at their meeting spot with broken ribs and a sheepish look, and Lucifer doesn't hesitate for a second when he decides to heal Abel.

He's not very good at it, but he manages to fix up most of the injuries while giving a portion of his grace to Abel. Having claimed he was one of him, Lucifer's abilities scare Abel. Lucifer chooses to break off their friendship then and there because he suspects God will be mad if he found out Lucifer was hanging around with one of God's most beloved children.

Lucifer runs off without another word, ignoring Abel's calls.

Abel doesn't follow, sadly, nor does he return to their meeting place after that. Lucifer does, out of curiosity he tells himself. While he's not waiting for his former friend to meet with him, Lucifer is searching for precious objects again. When he finds a rock the size of Abel, he decides to carve the human's features into it.

Lucifer keeps the statue as something to decorate his home with, until the day he meets Seth. Lucifer learns from the quiet young lad that Abel had died some time ago, murdered by their elder brother Cain. The incident occurred because Cain resented Abel for fathering children with the prettiest of their sisters. God punished Cain by condemning him to Hell while he rewarded Eve by giving her another child, Seth.

Grief-stricken, Lucifer chose to wipe Seth's memory of their encounter and return home. Lucifer's hatred for Cain grows, but he also comes to treat the statue he made as a replacement for his lost friend. The statue becomes a companion, to which Lucifer speaks to for years and years. Since Lucifer refuses to bond with any more humans, he is left to rely on a statue to ease his loneliness.

None of his brothers decide to visit him, and his father has probably forgotten he even exists. At least God had punished Cain for what he did, otherwise Lucifer would be compelled to rebel in order to avenge his fallen friend.

Little did he know, that the grace left in Abel would pass on through his children, to birth Lucifer's new friend.

God never noticed, of course, because one brother chose to hide the truth.

He did it for Lucifer.

 _"If I cannot be with you, then may you find someone new who can love you in my stead,"_ whispered Michael. 

 

 


End file.
